


Having been sick is not a good excuse for not having done your homework if you go to have fun!

by Hebi_Grin



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self Translation, Shouka Sonjuku, Slice of Life, Summer Festival, TakaZura - Freeform, Zura is a precious mummy (?), baby joui, idk if this makes sense but i don't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Grin/pseuds/Hebi_Grin
Summary: Shinsuke has a cold and Shouyou forced him to stay in bed.Zura visits him





	Having been sick is not a good excuse for not having done your homework if you go to have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> ... As I wrote in the tags, Idk if this makes sense.  
> Anyway, it's just a rough and rushed translation of the first fic I wrote in the Fandom a few months ago. 
> 
> ~~Enjoui!~~ Enjoy!

The child was on the futon under the multiple layers of blankets even though it was late in the morning. He could clearly feel the heat of the sun hit him beneath the heavy and tight - _too tight_ \- beddings.

He puffed out his cheeks, reddish for heat, snorting as he stared at the ceiling.

Even the butterfly that hovered in the room and that for a few minutes had entertained him, allowing him to watch its delicate dance as the only spectator, had again found its way out through the half-open shouji and left him again alone and bored.

  


"You can not come to class with this cold, Shinsuke! You will end up infecting your classmates! I promise, if you rest enough today, tomorrow you'll be better," Shouyou-sensei told him after hearing the umpteenth sneeze in a few minutes and measured the heat emanating from his forehead with the palm of his hand, sentencing without possibility to an appeal that Takasugi Shinsuke that day would have been absent from class, that he was ill and would have to stay under the blankets.

He himself had taken care of tucking them up to the child, who was now squeezed in that grip, doomed to boredom and the heat.

_How could his body betray him this way on the eve of the first summer festival ?!_

  


*

  


"I've brought you some onigiri."

He turned his gaze to the child who had just finished the lesson time, passed the threshold of the shouji, and now proceeded with light step and dignified carriage towards him, sitting in seiza close to his friend, posing between them a dish with food while in the distance they could hear the shinai hits from the dōjo.

"You'll get sick too if stay so close to me, Zura!" He said sneezing for the twenty-seventh time since the sensei had forced him to rest.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," he corrected immediately. "Don't worry, _my_ body is rather resistant to disease."

"Ohi! Are you insinuating mine is weak?!"

Katsura smiled, amused, at the outburst of the other child whose only head he could see popping out of the futon and his body fussing furiously in an attempt to free himself from that multiple layers of blankets and duvets clearly too tight.

"No, simply my immune system is stronger than others'. You have only to blame yourself if you've caught a cold since you have the bad habit of drying yourself in the air wearing only a yukata after having taken a bath in the evening."

Takasugi snorted heavily, turning his gaze to the opposite side, hiding his face to the other, coughing. "I like being comfortable..." he murmured in response, with a tone halfway between the angry and embarrassed typical of someone who knows he was caught.

"Oh, I see. You seem to be comfortable even now! I guess it was worth it."

A smirk appeared on Katsura's face as he nodded, arms crossed and eyes half-closed; the other stirred once more under the covers to loosen his grip.

_Needless. Shouyou-sensei must have embedded them properly to avoid trying to sneak._

The smell of the onigiri - which, he had to admit, seemed delicious - filled his nostrils as his stomach began to grumble. He put the back of his head back over the pillow and ticked it nervously several times before letting go a long sigh. He took a breath and nibbled at his lower lip, swallowing his pride.

"Help me," he said, masking the request with a cough.

Katsura blinked a few times, surprised, and in spite of his ears the voice had come faintly, he had perfectly heard what Takasugi had said, and what he had not said. Apparently, his friend was completely lacking in manners.

"This is not the most appropriate way to make a request."

"Help me or I will not be able to eat the onigiri, and you'll have prepared and brought them uselessly," he said, looking him fiercely in the eyes, meeting the inflexible ones of the other, who kept his body motionless at the request.

It was too much. Asking for his help, he had already asked to sacrifice a good part of his pride, but he was getting hungrier, and the smell of the onigiri that the other had - he was sure, _s_ _trategically. He would become a wonderful general, one day_ \- placed next to him for a moment he thought that pride would taste better to swallow with food.

"Please, help me …" he said in a whisper, coughing again, closing his eyes and clenching his fists against the sight of others, hoping he was quite satisfied and not having to repeat it.

He opened his eyes when he felt tugging at the side of the covers, realizing that it had evidently been enough, and immediately tried to make room with his arms to help him from the inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt enough room to move and even drag his chest out of the covers to sit up. Immediately his hand moved to grab an onigiri, eating it greedily.

"I'm lucky this your best dish, if you had brought me soup of rice I would have been worse: those sick-dishes make you feel even sicker."

Katsura smiled slightly, aware that this would be as close as a thank-you would have received. He silently waited for the other to finish eating before the green cover book slipped through the opening of the kimono, placing it on his own legs and beginning to read aloud, while Takasugi looked at him questioningly. Katsura interrupted the reading, smiling slightly.

  


"You'll be well again for tomorrow, but Shouyou-sensei wouldn't let you go to the festival without having made the homework, right?"

Takasugi returned the smile and never like that afternoon he listened to the words of the comrade, listening to the whole explanation of the lesson, up to the last syllable.

For a festival, this and more.

  


  


  
  


 


End file.
